Kid Flash: Savitar the evil Flash
Created by PEDRO PAULO 14 Premise After sending the Reverse Flash back to his time, Wally once again imagined that there would be no more bad guys speedsters loose, but he was wrong, because this time, the enemy will be quite different, but it will not be too long for them to meet, because Wally is in Earth-2, next stop of Savitar Story "Slay, it seems like it's over, after so many villains, I think it's impossible for there to be more out there, I mean, we've already faced Slowter, Rival, Eobard, Godspeed, there seems to be no more villainous speedsters," he says. . You think? Even so we can not rush, we always find that when we've just defeated a villain, "says Slay. '' Oh, let's go, after everything we've done, time travel, speed force portal, speed mirages, abilities we use against several of them, and even if one more appears, surely it will not surprise us, speed, what else could surprise us? '' he says. When at that very moment, a blue ray hits them, as the Reverse Flash did, but with devastating force, he wore armor, but did not show his face, his eyes glowed blue, he did not look like a mammal, in fact they did not they had no idea what he could be, not even the godspeed was as astonishing as he was, but what struck him was that he knew each one of them. ''Wally Weslow, Slay Garrick he says. His voice was scary '' HOW DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? '' He yells asking "You'll have to find out for yourself," he says. Then Wally begins to look furiously at Savitar '' I know what Wally is thinking, you really want to see who is behind this mask is not it? You'll really be very surprised when you find out, "says Savitar. "What do you want here?" Wally asks. "It's not just what I want, but also what I need, TURN YOUR EXISTENCE, Wally Weslow, so I can save mine, and that ... I WILL DO IT NOW," he shouts, and advances to attack Wally, however, Slay blocks the blow, and hits the Mask savitar with a super sonic punch, leaving him bewildered. "That's just the beginning, Wally," he says. So, Savitar disappears with the speed, Wally from there realized that it always damaged more villains, but that, it seemed to be but a villain, '' who would it be? '' Wally wondered several times. Who will be Savitar? So they go to Slay's lab, still trying to figure out who the Savitar is, and it looks like it's quite unexpected, when Savitar says Wally would be so surprised to find out who he is, Wally could not stop thinking about solving that mystery, but before that he wanted to know about Savitar, what was his story? '' Slay, who was that guy? '' Asks Wally "I do not know, actually, just like Godspeed, no one knows, he calls himself Savitar, an old speedster, who gained a mega-speed after getting an artifact called 'Philosopher's Stone'," he says. '' So we know his weakness, we just need to get this philosopher's stone, and we'll get his power out of there, '' says Wally "It is not so easy, Savitar is guardian of the Philosopher's Stone, and we saw his strength, he managed to defeat us with a blow, to this day I have never met anyone who has managed to defeat him, not even his uncle ' he says '' So how do we get the philosopher's stone, since he will protect it at any cost? '' Asks Wally "The philosopher's stone is located in the center of the Savitar's armor, it will be very difficult to get it out of there," says Slay '' Right, but we have to find out who he is, that can help us, '' Wally says. "It's a good first step, and I think I have an idea, let's set a trap, I taught you to use the super sonic punch, if you use it in the region of the head, maybe this will remove your mascara," says Slay '' Right, but, I need distraction, '' Wally says. "Do not worry about it, I distract him as you prepare, because we only have one chance," he says. '' Okay, a chance, I get it, '' Wally says. So they go up a road from Zootopia-2, waiting for the Savitar, Wally hides in an alley, while Slay is in the middle of the road, until the arrival of Savitar, when it respends, as expected, Savitar appears in front of Slay , so fast that Slay could not even see where he came from '' Where's your partner? '' Says Savitar. '' You mean Wally? He's fine, but why does he put his existence at risk? '' Slay asks "It's destined to erase me from reality in the future, I have to stop it now, and you will not stand in my way," says Savitar '' Maybe not, but he will, NOW '' Slay signals to Wally Then Wally sets off on speed towards Savitar, concentrating all his speed on his fist, which destroys Savitar's mask, but the worst is when he sees the face, a face he has seen many times '' My God, '' Slay says, not believing anyone who sees '' It can not be, '' says Wally, too scared. '' He's ... '' Slay says ''Uncle? It's ... is it you? "He asks. '' I told Wally, you would be very surprised when you figured out, '' says Savitar, now identified as Flash ''But how? How can you be Savitar? '' asks Wally. '' This was your fault, all of you, '' he says. ''What? What have we done to make you into this? '' Wally asks "It all started with a call for help, from my own version of the future," he says. '' So you're a chink of time? '' Slay asks "Yes, my future self created a rift of time, that crack was me, he told me that he was trying to stop an evil speedster called 'Savitar', I had never heard of it, we tried to fight him, but he was too strong , but even so he did not kill us, and it was when I found out that by staying alive I would be just a cheap copy, a fake hero, that's what you thought of me, you all rejected me, but I also found out, that if I gained more power, I could feel better, that could make me forget the suffering, but even so, all the suffering has turned into anger, but when I erase you from existence Wally, I may be free, '' says Savitar "I was not born when it happened," says Wally '' It was not, but even then you would have rejected me if you were, even why is your destination not Wally? '' Says Savitar "No, I would never reject you, but if you really plan to be this 'Savitar', I will not have a choice, I can not fight just for what I want, I had to stop the Slowter when he was planning to fiddle with the line of time, he was my best friend, but he chose to do it, it was not what I wanted, to become his enemy, but I wanted to do good, and if I have to, I'll do it here and now, '' says Wally '' Really, do you think he was as powerful as I was, was he going to stop himself from saving his own existence? You know, that day I was really confused to know why he had not killed us, it was because we were his versions of the past, even though we were villains, we are clever, that day, I even allowed myself to live, and now I'll do it again, "he says. Then Wally and Savitar begin to face each other, and Slay knows the weakness of Savitar, he knows that all they need to do is pick up that stone, but he will have to be quick, so he stands on the floor very calmly, waiting for the moment Sure, until Savitar appears on his target, and like a thunderbolt, he directs his hand to the Philosopher's Stone spot, Savitar, wrestling with Wally, can not stop, so Slay rips the stone from Savitar's armor, which does let her disappear '' Sorry, man, I had to do this, '' Wally says. Then Savitar begins to be erased from reality, because of the effect of the change of the future '' That's not over yet, Wally, '' Savitar says that vanishes from reality at that moment '' So you mean all this time, Savitar was him? '' He says '' Fate is never right, Wally, each one makes his own decisions, his uncle ... or ... the rest of his time, made his own decision, who we are in order to change it '' says Slay '' You are right, we are only responsible for one thing, to prevent the villains, whoever they were, and if I day, that little bit of my uncle's return, I will confront him, because my true uncle would never take that decision '' says Wally '' That's right, Wally, make your destiny go well, keep moving forward, '' says Slay "Of course, this is the path of a hero," Wally says. THE ENDCategory:Super Hero Category:Super Hero Stories Category:Crossover stories Category:Disney Animal Crossover Category:Zootopia crossovers Category:Crossover characters Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:Flash stories Category:Disney crossovers Category:DC's crossovers